Fiesta a la hora de cenar
by nodame12
Summary: Esa mansion da miedo, yo que vos no me acercaria alllí, en un lugar asi solo pueden pasar cosas horrible... Lastima que ellos no lo sepan.. Oh dios, pobres niños perdidos...
1. Chapter 1

_"Cuentan que allá, a lo lejos, internada en el inmenso bosque que rodea Tree Town hay una lujosa mansión. Nadie sabe quién es el dueño o, incluso, muchos dudan que realmente exista aquel lugar, por alguna extraña razón nadie que allá entrado a regresado y, los que han logrado huir de ese tenebroso lugar solo puede pronunciar una frase "él los hiso entrar… la mansión…", La policía parece hacer la vista gorda al tema por alguna razón. Pero los ciudadanos están aterrados y aseguran que en ese lugar habitan seres de otro mundo u organizaciones secretas o sectas satánicas… Una cosa es segura, lo que allí habita no puede ser bueno…"_

_ -_Nota extraída del diario "Prensa del árbol"- Día 27- agosto- 1994-.

* * *

Lifty jamás había corrido tanto en su vida, el sudor frio recorría su rostro como frías gotas de desesperación, su respiración entrecortada ya no le permitía gritar más. Todo esto es un error, esto no puede ser real! Hermano! Hermano ayúdame! Gritaba mentalmente el joven ladrón. Su terror era tal que hasta sus dientes temblaban de puro pavor.

Aun podía oírlo, sus pasos, lentos, seguros, mortales; cuando pararía de seguirlo!? Lifty se precipitó en la primera escalera que encontró, iba bajando tan rápido que no se percató de aquello que había en uno de los escalones… El golpe y el aturdimiento le duro poco, se incorporó ignorando el dolor de sus muñecas, brazos y piernas. No pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba al oír una carcajada divertida, allí estaba él!.

-Mierda!-Grito asustado sintiendo como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Entonces diviso una enorme puerta al final del pasillo, sonrió sintiéndose victorioso, los pocos objetos de valor que aún quedaban en su bolsillo tintinearon cuando el chico prácticamente empujo la puerta para abrirla-.

Pero en estos casos de vida o muerta la felicidad no dura más que unos segundos, solo para descubrirte en un agujero profundo de desesperanza del cual no se puede salir. Había vuelto al enorme e imponte comedor, ahora sumido en la terrible oscuridad, se había equivocado de camino, la puerta de salida quedaba en la otra dirección.

-Uy… Qué pena…-Dijo una voz divertida a su espalda, Lifty se giró aterrado, retrocediendo dentro de la habitación-.

-Por favor… Déjame ir, juro no decir nada-Dijo Lifty a la desesperada-.

-Oh, santo cielo… Otra vez jugando al héroe-Dijo una voz proveniente del otro lado de la alargada mesa de madera-.

-Que puedo decir, siempre me dan ganas de darles una pequeña oportunidad de escapar-Rio la figura que recién entraba en la habitación, entonces se encendieron las luces y el hacha alargada terminada en una garra centello ante la luz-.

-Lifty retrocedió aún más mirando a su alrededor, dos figuras más se habían unido a "la fiesta", un hombre en la mesa, que no paraba de masticar algo y otro que se acercaba lentamente al centro del cuarto, para luego tomar asiento- Se los… Se los ruego… Cambiare, ya no robare, lo juro! No hablare sobre esto y no…-Pero sus palabras se cortaron al caer su vista en el tétrico centro de mesa-… Her…mano…-Susurro-.

-El hombre sentado en la mesa le sonrió, acariciando la cabeza que yacía junto a él- Sabes que es lo más delicioso de cuerpo humano, chico?-Pregunto divertido, entonces hundió los dedos en las cuencas del rostro contraído de dolor y arranco un globo ocular- Los ojos-Dijo babeándose en una sonrisa boba, llevándose el ojo a la boca y comenzando a masticar sin cerrar sus asquerosas fauces-.

-EL rostro de Lifty se llenó de ira y dio un paso, ignorando totalmente al resto- Malditos enfermos! Merecen morirse! Y quemarse en el infierno!-Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras gritaba cada vez más fuerte-.

-Chico….-Dijo una voz burlona desde el techo, Fue entonces que los ojos de Lifty notaron un delgado y casi imperceptible brillo al nivel de su cuello. Antes de que pudiera racionar ya había sido elevado por los aires, siendo estrangulado. Junto a él una figura masculina cayó al suelo, su rostro estaba surcado por una sonrisa tan sínica y maliciosa que hasta los demonios que temerían- De donde crees que venimos, jaja-.

La figura de Lifty se sacudía violentamente mientras los cuatro hombres la observaban como si se tratara de un postre suculento a medio hacer. De pronto el que estaba en la entrada frunció el entrecejo ante el que tiraba del cable con una sonrisa.

-Ey! Ese es mío! Recuerda que yo saque cruz!-Grito levantando en alto su hacha-.

-Eso es cierto… Le toca a él matar a este… Vos ya hiciste tu parte-Dijo uno de los hombres sentados, señalando la cabeza que era despojada de su ojo izquierdo, en señal de prueba-.

-Okey okey… Recuerden que soy hombre de palabra- Dijo el chico, aflojando el agarre para que el cuerpo bajara un poco- Ahora, hermanito, rompe la piñata, a ver cuánto dulces hay adentro-La risas enfermas de diversión llenaron la habitación mientras los quejidos y suplicas ahogadas parecían estar perdiendo fuerza-.

-Genial! Recordaste que me encanta este juego-Rio divertido, sacudiendo de un lado a otro su haca-Okey, dulce o truco?-Pregunto al chico colgado, mirando directamente a sus ojos desorbitados y a punto de salirse de sus cuencas- Yo elijo dulce!-Grito emocionado-.

Entonces levanto en alto su hacha, incrustando la garra final en la tráquea del joven para empezar a bajarla con dolorosa lentitud, al llegar al nivel del pecho la sacudió violentamente para formar una "S", luego la arranco de manera tal que los órganos, fluidos y algunas costillas rotas cayeran al suelo.

El hombre que agarraba el cable lo soltó de golpe y el cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, causando un estruendo lleno de pequeños ruidos, algo al quebrarse, algunas cosas pegajosas abandonando la carne, sin contar la sangre que salpico a los dos hombres más cercanos.

-Bueno, chef, que delicia prepararas con esto?-Pregunto divertido uno de los hombres, lamiendo la sangre que le había salpicado cerca del labio-.

-Algo en especial?-Pregunto bobamente el chef, dejando que un cuchillo bailara entre sus manos-.

-Los tres hombres restantes acompañaron su sonrisa llena de malicia, burla y sadismo, diciendo al unísono- Sorpréndenos, jaja-.

* * *

Prologo de esta nueva historio, hace mcho que la tengo dadando vueltas y no me pude aguantar!

Debia darle cuerpo "fisico" de inmediato!

Espero que les este interesando, me esforzare al maximo ya que esta sera mi primera historia al mejor estilo gore

(Eso es a lo que aspiro =D).

Si les va gustando dejen reviews y seran aceptadas criticas que no sean ofencivas.

Nota importante: Esta idea me surgio de ver la serie anime de "corpse Party" si adoras el gore y te interesan los fantasmas te la recomiendo! =D

Con esto me despido, hasta el proximo y primer capitulo


	2. Chapter 1: Bienvenidos!

-Recuerden chicos de avisarles a sus padres y de decirles que firmen el permiso de autorización para ir a acampar-Dijo sonriente la profesora de 9°-.

-Sí, profesora!-Dijeron animados todos los chicos-.

-No están animados?-Dijo una chica de cabello rosa, mientras abrazaba a su compañero rubio-.

-Ni que lo digas, Giggles!-Dijo el chico, que al ser abrazado se sonrojo un poco-.

-Entonces formaremos grupo nosotros cuatro y ustedes cuatro-Dijo Petunia- Seremos equipos separados pero podremos mantenernos juntos, así que seremos un gran equipo-Dijo la peli azul sonriente-.

-No estoy muy segura…-Dijo tímidamente Flaky- Mis padres me dijeron que no es bueno andar por ese bosque-.

-No te preocupes, Flaky-Dijo Nutty, abrazándola por los hombros- Yo estaré allí-.

-Si, al igual que todos nosotros y la profesora-Dijo Sniffles arruinando el ambiente caballeroso que a Nutty le había costado crear-.

-Bueno, bueno…-Dijo Toothy, tratando de calmar al peli verde- Pero tiene razón Flaky… No temas nosotros estaremos con voz-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa-.

-Flaky se sonrojo ligeramente-Gracias, Toothy, sos muy amable-.

-No puede ser… Me bateaste Flaky!-Dijo Nutty exageradamente-.

-Eh?... A que te refieres?-Pregunto torpemente la chica, haciendo que todos los demás-.

* * *

-Ya nos perdimos…-Sentencio Petunia, agarrando la mano que Handy le tendió para pasar por sobre un árbol caído-.

-Claro que no… ves… estamos en un… en un bosque, asique perdidos no estamos, jeje-Rio Cuddles, tratando de calmar lo ánimos-.

-No es momento de hacer chiste, no encontramos el campamento y pronto va a oscurecer-Dijo Giggles abrazándose a sí misma, mientras miraba el cielo enrojecido-.

-Oscuridad?-Pregunto aterrada Flaky- Nadie dijo nada de oscuridad!-La pequeña estaba comenzando a temblar-.

-Sneffles la observo fríamente- Claro que va a pasar, es lógico que se haga de noche, tonta-A continuación se acomodó los anteojos para luego sonreír- Yo me preocuparía más por lo que puede haber en este bosque-.

-Flaky dio un chillido asustada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, fue Nutty quien trató de calmarla- Ya cállate!-Le ordeno al peli celeste- No le hagas caso, solo es un nerd arrogante, ten, comer algo dulce te tranquilizara-Dijo tiernamente mientras le tendía un caramelo-.

-Gracias-Dijo Flaky tratando de calmarse- Siempre tan amigable-.

Nutty se helo al instante, ignorando los gritos de Sniffles, enfadado por su reciente apodo, mientras, los demás se golpearon la frente con la palma.

-Por cierto, donde esta Toothy?-Flaky paseo su mirada por la caras de todos, Petunia y Handy se miraron al momento que levantaban los hombros, Giggles y Cuddles miraron a su alrededor y luego a Flaky, negando con la cabeza. En cambio Sniffles trataba de hacer racionar a Nutty que parecía estar en un Shock terrible-.

En ese momento todos escucharon un ruido de arbustos, automáticamente los jóvenes se pegaron a Nutty, quedando prácticamente todo agrazados.

-Oigan venga a ver… Que les pasa?-Pregunto Toothy mirando al grupo que había comenzado a temblar-.

-Po…Porque salís así!-Dijo molesta GIggles-.

-Emm, puede ser que los asuste?- Pregunto divertido el chico. Algunos se cruzaron de brazos sonrojados, algunos apretaron el puño molesto y Flaky asintió temblorosa- Jaja, disculpen, ahora vengan, les encantara!- Dijo volviendo a internarse entre las plantas-.

Todos se dieron miradas inseguras pero aun así lo siguieron, Sniffles fue el último junto con Nutty, ya que el primero tuvo que lograr que el segundo abriera la boca para meterle un chocolate, rápidamente el peli verde abrió los ojos, animados.

Todos llegaron al borde, donde había una pendiente con algún que otro árbol hundido en su tierra, seguramente algún tipo de derrumbe producido por la lluvia. Pero no fue eso lo que llamo la atención de todos, sino lo que Toothy señalaba, una despampanante mansión blanca, de tres pisos se recostaba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, rodeada de frondosos árboles, flores y un cielo anaranjado que la teñía de un color similar.

-Es hermosa-Dijo Petunia asombrada-.

-Pero quien puede vivir acá, en el medio de la nada?-Pregunto pensativo Sniffles-.

-Seguramente debe estar abandonada-Dijo Cuddles con una sonrisa positiva-.

-Tienes razón, además solo nos quedaremos una noche, no?-Dijo Giggles volviendo a esbozar esa sonrisa positiva que el rubio adoraba-.

-Ja, sabía que les gustaría-Dijo Toothy orgulloso-.

-Disculpen… Pero no creo que sea correcto, allí puede haber gente extraña-Dijo Flaky temblorosa-.

-Flaky tiene razón…-Dijo serio Handy- Puede ser que no viva nadie ahí, pero si hay gente no sabemos quiénes son…-.

-Que prefieres estar caminando por allí toda la noche o pasarla en ese palacio…-Dijo Toothy con una sonrisa- No te preo…-Iba diciendo el peli violeta cuando alguien se le adelanto-.

-Ya te dije, Flaky, yo te protejo-Dijo Nutty apresurándose para abrazar a la pelirroja y adelantar a su compañero, pero por error no vio la piedra y se tropezó, empujando a la niña por la empinada bajada- Flaky!-Grito el chico junto con todos sus amigos, que estiraron la mano para agarrar la de la pelirroja, pero sin éxito-.

* * *

La pequeña vio horrorizada como sus amigos se hacían cada vez más pequeños, a medida que caía podía sentir la desesperación y la adrenalina invadir su cuerpo, estaba tan asustada que fue incapaz de reaccionar, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes.

Pero por suerte el duro golpe que esperaba jamás llego, en su lugar aterrizo sobre algo blando, asustada y aun con los ojos cerrados, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar aquello en lo que estaba acostado. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, sin parar de temblar, pero se sorprendió al ver que aquella cosa verde respiraba y, no solo eso, también se quejaba.

-Flaky escucho pasos acercarse, eran varios por lo que miro al lugar de donde provenían y alcanzo a ver el pelo anaranjado de su amigo, el más alto, Handy- Chicos!-Grito-.

Cuando la chica miro al chico incorporarse por un segundo podría jurar que sus ojos brillaron en un amarillo tan frio y enfermizo que su cuerpo automáticamente se incorporó.

-Pero… Que…-Dijo ella aterrada podía ver una extraña sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre, filosos colmillo asomaban de su boca, entonces una mano se posó en su hombro, haciendo que se girara aterrada- aaaaaaaaa Handy!-.

-Estas bien, no te lastimaste?-Pregunto Petunia tocándolo los brazos y el pecho, para luego seguir con sus piernas-.

-Flaky! Perdóname!-Grito Nutty abrazando a la joven-.

-Tene cuidado, tarado, puede estar herida-Dijo Giggles apoyándose las manos en la cintura-.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada… Estas bien, Flaky?-Pregunto Cuddles, tratando de calmar a la peli rosada-.

-Estoy bien, no pasó nada-Dijo la peli roja esbozando una sonrisa, todos los demás se la devolvieron-.

-Pero… Quien… es… él…?-Pregunto Sniffles apoyándose en un árbol para recuperar el aliento-.

-Jaja, pareces cansado, Sniffles-Dijo sarcásticamente Toothy, que estaba apoyado unos árboles más adelante, en la misma condición-.

-En lo que a mí respecta ambos son patéticos-Dijo Nutty riendo-.

-Cállate-Dijeron molesto los chicos, una vez que pudieron volver a recuperar el aliento-.

-Handy le tendió la mano al chico peli verde quien la observo unos segundos- Gracias a vos Flaky está bien, muchas gracias y….-.

-No lo toques!-Grito asustada Flaky, alejando la mano del peli naranja-.

-Flaky…-Dijo Petunia sorprendida-.

-Porque hiciste eso, si no fuera por él…-Iba diciendo Handy-.

-Es solo que… Que él tiene unos ojos…-Iba diciendo asustara la pelirroja cuando el chico se incorporó-.

-Lo siento, creo que te asuste mucho, pero debo admitir que vos también me asustaste, asique creo que estamos a mano, no?-Dijo el chico tendiéndole la mano a la chica-.

-Esta la miro con desconfianza, viendo que todos la miraban empezó a ponerse nerviosa, por lo que, aunque temblando, estrecho la mano. Entonces miro el rostro del chico, este era lindo y sus ojos no eran amarillos y aterradores, sino que eran verdes y cálidos, esto relajo un poco a la chica- di… Disculpa por caerte encima…-Dijo tímidamente, agachando la cabeza-.

-No te preocupes, Flaky…-Dijo amigablemente, al ver que esta levanto la cabeza sorprendida agrego- Lo siento pero escuche de tus amigos y supuse que era tu nombre… El mío es Flippy, un placer…-Giro hacia el grupo que miraban la escena con atención y les sonrió-… Conocerlos a todos…-.

-Hola, un gusto, yo soy petunia, ella Giggles, el Handy, Nutty y CUddles… Oh y esos que están ahí, sin aire, son Sniffles y Toothy… -Se apresuró a presentar la peli azul- Por cierto, que hace usted acá?-.

-Jaja, no me trates de usted, tan solo tengo 18 años… En cuanto a que hago acá, pues, yo vivo en aquella casa-Dijo sonriente el chico, señalando la mansión-.

-Si es que a eso se le puede llamar simplemente casa-Dijo por lo bajo Nutty, recibiendo un codazo de Giiggles-.

-Disculpa, Flippy… De casualidad no habrá un teléfono o algo?-Pregunto la peli rosada-.

-Telefono?... Jamas habia oído de eso…Pero ya está oscureciendo, no creo que a mis hermanos les moleste que se queden una noche…-Flippy se giró para empezar a caminar hacia la mansión, todos los chicos intercambiaron mirada, algunos emocionados y otros un poco tensos- Están perdidos cierto?-Pregunto el peli verde-.

-Sí, venimos de campamento con la escuela, pero a alguien se le ocurrió que era un lindo día para explorar-Dijo Petunia dirigiéndole a Cuddles una mirada severa-.

-Ey, no me mires así, vos podrías haberte negado-Dijo el chico, un tanto sonrojado y molesto-.

-Jeje, se nota que son muy enérgicos-Dijo Flippy, riendo divertido-.

-Flippy…-Dijo una voz tímida a su lado, cuando él se giró para ver a Flaky esta desvió la mirada, un tanto nerviosa-… Dijiste que tenías hermanos, verdad… Seriamos una molestia si caemos de improviso…-Hubo una pequeña pausa en donde la chica comenzó a temblar, al notar que otra vez todos se habían quedado observándola-… Po… Porque no mejor… Nos dice el camino para volver… al…-Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que el peli verde le acaricio la cabeza-.

-No serán una molesta, Flaky, a ellos les encantara recibir visitas, no viene mucha gente por acá, saben?-Flippy metió la llave en la cerradura, escondiendo una sonrisa aparentemente inofensiva-.

Al abrir la puerta un profundo aroma llego a sus narices, despertando al instante el hambre de los chicos. Estos sin darse cuenta se adentraron uno por uno, Flippy los observo pasar uno por uno, pero noto que faltaban un par.

-Que ocurre chicos?-Pregunto inocentemente-.

-Vamos, Flaky, no tengas miedo que yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo-Nutty tomo la mano de la pelirroja para llevarla al interior, la verdadera que su estómago rogaba entrar-.

-Pero…-La chica trato de resistirse, quería ocultar su insistente temblequeo, pero no hubo caso-.

-Entonces Flippy se acercó a ella y la levanto como si se tratara de una pequeña princesa-No me perdonaría nunca si una chica se queda fuera una noche tan fría como esta-Dijo llevándola al interior-.

-Po…Por favor, Señor… Bájeme!-Dijo la chica completamente sonrojada, removiéndose inultamente en los brazo de aquel extraño-.

-Ves no fue tan difícil, jeje-Rio torpemente el chico mientras dejaba a la chica de vuelta en el suelo- No me mires así, ni que te hubiese hecho algo- Flippy observo el ceño fruncido de la chica, cuyo rostro estaba completamente sonrojado y sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir un par de lágrimas-.

-Eso…Eso no era necesario…-Dijo Flaky en un susurro, cuando Nutty la agarro de la mano y la llevo con él-Nutty…!?-.

-Vamos, creo que todos están al final de este pasillo, siento que ese rico aroma viene de allí-Dijo animadamente Nutty, llevando tras de sí a la pelirroja-.

* * *

Flaky se dejó arrastrar, mirando cuidadosamente la mansión, a su izquierda habían pasado unas escaleras y habría jurado que parecían estar manchadas, aunque la luz no permitía estar segura de eso. Miro tras de sí cuando noto que no escuchaba los pasos del peli verde y lo vio cerrar la puerta principal y guardas la llave en el bolsillo de la campera.

Por un instante le volvió a parecer ver esos ojos amarillo cuando el chico miro por sobre su hombro derecho, pero justo la puerta se cerró, una vez mas no estaba segura de sí solo era su miedo característico lo que la hacía ver visiones aterradora. Al entrar en la sala todos le sonrieron y ella también a ellos, se veían tan tranquilos, no era momento de hablar de sus inseguridades. Se las guardaría para otra ocasión-.

-Flippy por su parte se llevó una mano al rostro para tratar de contenerse, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Entonces se oyeron unos pasos acompañados de otro golpeteo- Emm, ya trajiste la cena?-Pregunto sorprendido un hombre de lentes y bastón-.

-**Mejor que eso… La cena vino sola, jaja**-Rio sínicamente el peli verde, ahora sus ojos eran completamente amarillo-.

-Jaja, me sorprendes, mira que contenerte así, los vi pasar y debo admitir que tenemos de donde escoger-Rio Mole bajando los últimos escalones-Aunque esa última te dio muchos problemas-.

-**Ja, solo es una niña cobarde… Es una lástima que ninguno le hubiera hecho caso, jeje**- Fliqpy se tuvo que tapar la boca o de lo contrario sus carcajadas habrían sido escuchadas-.

-Apuesto que su carne debe ser muy suave-Dijo Mole, sus ojos centellaron, hambrientos y su lengua acaricio sus labios, tratando de ocultar la baba que de este caía-.

-Flippy le coloco un cuchillo en la garganta, su sonrisa se había borrado- **Esa enana es mía**-Dijo-.

-Tch tch, eso no se hace hermano Flippy-Dijo una voz desde la cima de la escalera- Recuerda nuestro método…-Dijo con una sonrisa inocente el peli azul, lanzando al aire una moneda-.

-**JA, no te cansas de meterte en donde no te llaman, SPlendid**-Dijo divertido Fliqpy, ocultando el cuchillo**- Sera mejor que vaya o Lumpy se los quedara para él, je…-**.

-Estas seguro que vos podrás controlarte?-Pregunto Mole, observando como el chico se iba alegando, poniéndose la mano en el rostro-.

-Al girarse su sonrisa era calidad y sus ojos verdes eran casi tan inocentes como los de Splendid- Claro que sí, Mole… Después de todo yo no soy nada malvado-Sin decir más ingreso a la enorme sala, donde todos los chicos habían tomado un asiento-.

-Odio cuando hace eso, da más miedo-Dijo Splendid colocándose junto a Mole-.

-Solo le gusta jugar al bueno, como a voz te gusta tomar el papel de héroe-Dijo Mole- Sera mejor que nosotros también nos presentemos-Una sonrisa surco el rostro del peli violeta-.

-Sí… Vaya mis hermanos son aterradores-Hubo un silencio mientras ambos caminaban a la par hacia la enorme puerta- Solo espero que Fliqpy no acabe por creerse el bueno de la historia… De lo contrario-SPlendid se pasó la lengua por los labio a la vez que sonreía-.

-Odiare comerlo, su carne debe ser muy dura-Dijo como si nada el peli violeta, dando un largo suspiro-.

-Jeje, Seguro... Ademas, por ahi nos pega su locura, jeje-Rio divertidos SPlendid-.

* * *

Los chicos miraron su plato con cautela, pero solo unos pocos segundos, pronto el rico y seductor olor de la sopa frente a ellos pudo más. Sniffles miro con desconfianza su tazón, algo le estaba llamando la atención, le inquietaba, pero no lograba definir bien que era, dio una rápida mirada a los tres hombres que se habían acomodado en la mesa. Se habían presentado como los hermanos mayores de Flippy y, fue el mayor, Lumpy, el que había preparado esta, aparentemente inofensiva sopa.

-Ocurre algo, chico?-Pregunto gentilmente Lumpy, que había empezado su segunda ronda, listo para servir a Nutty y a Cuddles que no paraban de tragar-.

-Eh! No nada…-Dijo sobresaltado el chico, no se había percatado de cuando el hombro se había parado junto a él-.

Sniffles miro aquella sonrisa boba un tanto nervioso, tomando la cuchara con cautela probó el primer bocado, era deliciosa, no podía negarlo, estaba en el punto justo de todo, tanto en temperatura, como en especiado. Pero entonces algo lo sorprendió, era un sabor un tanto peculiar, totalmente desconocido, por puro reflejo escupió lo que tenía en la boca y se incorporó asustado.

-Chicos paren! Esto tiene alght…-Sniffles no pudo terminar la frase puesto que una mano se metió de lleno dentro de su boca, mientras que la otra agarraba un tenedor. El chico dio un grito ahogado cuando aquella mano tiro de su lengua, sola para ser atravesada por el cubierto-.

-No es correcto escupir la comida, Sniffle-Dijo en un tono de voz un tanto sínica el chef, inclinándose sobre el muchacho, cuya sangre comenzaba a teñir el delicado mantel blanco-.

-Sniffles!-Grito Handy, poniéndose de pie aterrado, entonces sus piernas le fallaron, haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo, inconsciente-.

-Handy!-Grito sorprendida Petunia, pero pronto sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, cayendo sobre el chico-.

-Que está pasando!?-Grito aterrada Flaky, pero la euforia le duro poco, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia atrás, solo alcanzo a sentir un brazos que la atrapaba, evitando que golpeara el suelo-.

-Chicos!?…-Grito Cuddles, entonces giro para tomar la mano de la chica a su lado y ambos corrieron. Pero no llegaron muy lejos antes de caer al suelo-.

-Toothy se paró al ver la escena y extendió la mano para tratar de despertar a Nutty, cuyo rostro había aterrizado de lleno dentro del plato de sopa, por suerte vacío- Nu…tty…-Dijo en un susurro antes de que su pecho se desplomara sobre la mitad de la mesa-.

-CHid…codg…-Dijo Sniffles, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a mezclarse con su sangre-.

-Lumpy, debiste haberte contenido, este mantel es nuevo-Dijo Mole, mirando con lastima el lugar donde estaba el chico-.

-Lo siento, hermano, jeje-Rio el chef, arrancando violentamente el tenedor, haciendo que Sniffles cayera de bruces al suelo-.

-Por mi está bien, ya tenía ganas de que empezáramos-Rio Splendid inclinando su silla-.

-Qued esg… Tofdo… egto…-Dijo con dificultad el chico, sin poder mover la lengua, sus ojos viajaron por toda la habitación, viendo los ojos sádicos de aquellos hombres, viendo a sus amigos en el suelo y luego mirando al peli verde-… Flidppyd…-Dijo buscando ayuda-.

-El peli verde solo se quedó inerte unos segundo, luego empezó a temblar, pronto esos temblores fueron acompañados por carcajadas, cuyo volumen iba en aumente-**… Lo siento mucho, cuatro ojos… Pero ustedes ya estaban muertos en el momento que se encontraron con migo, jeje**- Rio lamiendo uno de sus cuchillos-.

Sniffles no soporto más, si pensarlo se incorporó y corrió hacia la enorme puerta, pero esta no cedió ante su agarre, alguien la había cerrado, pronto una sombra, proyectada sobre él, se fue haciendo cada vez más grande.

-Lumpy, acaba de una vez con él- Dijo Mole, en un tono un tanto impaciente se puso de pie y comenzó a revisar a cada uno de los chicos-.

-Recuerda que ahora solo podrás competir por uno más-Dijo Splendid mientras observaba uno de los mechones de su flequillo, aun así sus ojos iban de los peli celeste a su pelo, no quería perderse esto-.

-sí, si… Bueno chico…-Dijo Lumpy levantando en alto el tenedor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Parece ser que ser listo no te ayudo para nada, jeje-Esa risa boba fue lo último que Sniffles escucho, eso y aquella ahogadas cubierto embistió violentamente su abdomen reiteradamente, el chico daba ruidosos gritos mezclados con el asqueroso gorgoteo de la sangre subiendo por su garganta.

Cuando su cuerpo se inclinó sobre el suelo, sus pulmones respiraban con mucha dificultad, seguramente llenos de aquel fluido vital, los ojos suplicantes recorrieron el rostro satisfecho de su agresor. Sniffles se dejó morir, ya no le quedaba nada que hacer, asique dejo que sus parpados cayeran pesadamente, pero la luz se hizo otra vez y pudo ver como el cubierto de plata, completamente teñido de rojo centellaba por la luz de la habitación, a tan solo dos milímetros de sus ojos. Solo se oyó un pequeño quejido y luego el silencio.

-Emm… No hay duda de eso… Los ojos crudos son todo un manjar-Rio el chef a la vez que un delgado hilo de baba bajaba por su labio-.

* * *

_"Se reporta la desaparición de un joven, ocurrida el sábado 12 de septiembre, iba junto con sus amigos, también desaparecidos. Responde al nombre de Sniffles, lleva gafas azules, una remera celeste y unos jeans azules, junto con zapatillas negras. Tiene 15 años, ojos celeste, al igual que su cabellos, si lo ve por favor comunicarse con la comisaria mar cercana…"_

* * *

**Al fin pude escribir el capitulo 1! =D... Espero que les guste **

**Gracia HTF por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado...**

**Y no haber sarpado un poquito on el gore xD... Repito que es mi primer intento con este tipo de historia**

**Debo admitir que es un genero que me hace sentir mucha angustia, pero que a la vez me encanta...**

**Me gustan las historias Psicologica, retorcidad y con esto personajes la adoro mas x3**

**En fin, eso es todo**

**Hasta la proxima **


	3. Chapter 2: Amigos

Giggles abrió los ojos con dificultad, tanteando el extrañamente suave suelo donde se encontraba, resultando ser una cama de color celeste, miro el cuarto con los ojos entre cerrados, luego se incorporó con dificultad, por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza.

-Se llevó una mano a la frente, el rose de sus dedo hicieron que su rostro formara una mueca de dolor- Cuando me golpee la frente?... Que paso?...-Se tambaleo un par de veces antes de logras quedarse de pie. Comparada con la sala y el pasillo principal en el que habían estado antes este lugar estaba en un pésimo estado, incluso la cama en donde había estado acosta estaba podrida y presentaba varios arañazos-.

Las maderas del suelo crujían bajos sus pies, incluso llego a temer que estas se rompiera debido a lo maltrechas y cubiertas de moho que estaban. Vio de refilón algo descansando sobre una cómoda y decidió acercarse, era un libro de recortes de diarios que reportaban numerosas desapariciones, tanto de niños como de adultos, no parecía haber distinción de edad alguna. La chica se percató de que los primeros recortes databan de 1880 pero decidió no detenerse en ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando estaba terminando de revisarlo algo cayo de entre sus páginas, eran unas pequeñas fotos. Giggles tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar horrorizada en el frenesí de emociones dejo caer todo y salió a toda velocidad de la habitación.

-"Debo encontrarlos… Debemos salir de aquí!"-Pensaba asustada la peli rosa, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a empañar su vista-"Cuddles… Cuddles donde estas!?"-Un pequeño gemido de terror escapo de entre sus labios-.

* * *

-Oh, que descortés…-Dijo Splendid levantando las cosas del piso- Las chicas de ahora no tienen modales, solo voy a buscar a mi amiguita y ella no solo ojea mis cosas sino que se escapa- El peli azul comenzó a ver las fotografías y a esbozar pequeñas sonrisas soñadoras- Oh, esta chica se veía tan hermosa… Auch todavía me duele la cabeza, este chico tenía un buen puño… Oh y esta! Adore cortarla en pedacitos, sus lágrimas eran tan excitantes, jeje…-Dejo todo donde estaba y tomo su hacha terminada en un filoso pico, que hasta ese momento había estado apoyada a su lado- Bueno amiga mía… Es hora de hacer nuevos recuerdos-Su sonrisa enferma se abrió para dejar que su lengua acariciara el filo de su arma, luego acaricio la cámara colgada en su cuello, era de esos modelos viejos que hacen instantáneas, recién entonces salió de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él-.

* * *

-Flaky…Flaky…-Dijo una fina voz a la lejanía-.

-Flaky abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía un tanto perdida-… Cuddles…-Pero se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz cuando recordó lo que había pasado- Donde están todos?-Pregunto temblorosa-.

-Cálmate…-Dijo Cuddles agarrándola por los hombros-No sé dónde estamos exactamente, pero será mejor que busquemos rápido a los demás. El chico se puso de pie con dificultad-.

-estas bien?- pregunto la chica, tratando de contener sus lágrimas-.

-Si… Parece que me lastime un poco el tobillo mientras corría… No te preocupes, soy muy resistente, jeje- Dijo el rubio esbozando una sonrisa-.

-Lo dice el chico que uso una capucha de conejo hasta sexto…-Ambos se giraron hacia el umbral para ver al autor de esa voz. Nutty entro a la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lanzándose sobre la pelirroja para poder abrazarla- Que bueno que estés bien, Flaky!-.

-Hola, Nutty… Estas bien?-Pregunto la chica separándose de él lo más cortes posible-.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte-Rio emocionado el chico-.

-En fin…-Dijo Cuddles- Sera mejor que nos movamos-.

Los tres abandonaron el cuarto para internarse en los pasillos, observaron a su alrededor con atención, tratando que ningún ruido se les escapara. En un momento Nutty volteo hacia una puerta y fue hacia ella con cautela, sus amigos ni siquiera se percataron de ello.

-No creen que esto está demasiado tirado a bajo?-Pregunto Flaky, mirando cada mueble, pared y cuadro-.

-Es lógico, seguramente solo vienen aquí a pasar una temporada y a mata…-Cuddles noto como la chica tras él se paraba en seco- Oh, quiero decir… Bueno, seguramente ellos… Bueno, no es como que nos fueran invitar a tomar el té o algo, jeje… Lo siento-Dijo rindiéndose al final-.

-Ey, chicos! Miren lo que encontré-Dijo Nutty volviendo con una escoba y un trapeador en la mano-.

-Oh… Artículos de limpieza…-Dijo Cuddles confundido-.

-Para el ojo inexperto son tan solo artículos de limpieza, pero para mí…-Nutty los llevo al ras piso, colocándolos perpendicular a este y, dándoles una patada a cada uno, elimino el cepillo y el estropajo- Son armas mortales-Rio victorioso el peli verde- Toma-Dijo tendiéndole uno a Cuddles-.

-Bueno, no es mala idea, pero… Realmente crees que es necesario?-El rubio levanto una ceja, no estaba muy seguro de llegar a usarla-.

-Sos idiota o qué?... Seguramente esos tipos vendrán tras nosotros, ya viste lo que le hicieron a Sniffles! Nos descuartizaran, devoraran, violaran! Dios saben que quieren!... Oh no, yo no me dejare violar tan fácil!-Dijo frenético Nutty-.

-Quuueee?...-Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas y su temblor se extendió al resto de su cuerpo-.

-Bien hecho, idiota-Cuddles paso un brazo por los hombros de la chica- Clama Flaky, nosotros te protegeremos, ya verás cómo saldremos todos juntos- El chico forzó su mejor sonrisa, hasta él comenzaba a tener dudas de que pudieran salir todos-.

-Bien…-Dijo Flaky, controlando un poco más su temblor, pero de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par- Chicos… No escucharon algo?-.

-Oh, Flaky no vengas de bromas, no es tu esti…-Iba diciendo Nutty cuando él también lo escucho-.

-Rápido atrás de mí!-Grito Cuddles poniéndose frente a Flaky, luego miro a su amigo- Vos no, Nutty… Vos ponte a mi lado-.

-Ups… Disculpa…-Dijo Nutty abrazándose al palo de escoba como si este fuera lo único que lo mantenía en pie y seguramente así era-.

Los tres se quedaron allí, en ese pasillo cuyo tapiz se había comenzado a caer hace ya años y donde la alfombra parecía manchada de numerosas sustancias, el color rojo de estas se había desteñido también a causa del pasar del tiempo. Ambos chicos respiraban con dificultad, mientras unas gotas de sudor frio se deslizaban por su frente, Flaky por su parte miraba tras ellos, a ver si podía encontrar algo con que defenderse y alguna salida de emergencia que pudieran usar, lo importante era mantenerse vivos, no deben pelear si se ven en desventaja.

Entonces los pasos se hicieron más audibles, ya podía notarse como el propietario de aquel desesperante sonido estaba corriendo, hasta su respiración agitada lograba oírse. Pero no había luces por ningún lado, por lo que la mayor parte del pasillo estaba cubierto de sombras y la única luz realmente importante era la de la luna, la cual amenazaba con desaparecer bajo las grises nubes que traía el viento.

* * *

Petunia se despertó sentada en una silla, al incorporarse le dolió la espalda y las pierna, aun así ignoro el dolor lo mejor que pudo. Miro a su alrededor para encontrarse en una enorme biblioteca, aunque un tanto antigua, fue hacia una de las estanterías y abrió un libro al azar.

-Hervir agua con sal y aceite a 100 °C, no olvide colocar la lengua marinar en vino antes de colocarla en la olla… bal bla bla… Cortar la carne en pequeños trozos y agregar con un poco de cebolla y apio… No olvidar el orégano y el pimentón… Bla bla bla…-Todos los libros iban de recetas, lo extraño era que solo tenía nombres escritos en las portadas-… Shifty?...Que raro, este suena parecido… Lifty… Deben ser los autores-Petunia guardo los libros en su lugar, debía reconocer que le pareció raro que todos estuvieran escritos con una caligrafía similar, pero decidió que no era el momento de pensar en ello- Debo ir a buscar a Handy y a los demás-.

Pero antes de salir miro la vieja silla en donde había estado sentada, la patio frustrada al recordar lo que había pasado en la sala, como habían podido ser todos tan tarados?... Iba a salir pero su pie choco contra una de las patas rota del mueble, la tomo pensativa.

-Bueno… La madera está un poco podrida, pero puede servir-Se dijo, mientras miraba el clavo en uno de los extremos, se dirigía a la puerta respirando lo más tranquila posible, lo que le resultaba muy difícil debido a que su ritmo cardiaco estaba por los cielos-.

* * *

A Giggles le pareció escuchar ruidos a su espalda por lo que no pudo más que aumentar la velocidad, corría tanto como podía, por suerte la alfombra amortiguaba un poco el crujir de los tablones del suelo. El ruido era fácil de reconocer, eran las bisagras de una puerta cerrándose, no pudo evitar que se le cruzara por la mente el tipo de pelo celeste y la muerte horrible que tuvo que sufrir Sniffles. No deseaba morir y menos aún sola, desesperada.

Entonces miro al frente, allí había gente, eran tres figuras, dos altas y una pequeña, temblorosa, de tras de las primeras. Cuando una nube pequeña termino de cubrir la luna y la luz se coló por los enormes ventanales, ahora sin cristal, no pudo contener su alegría, corrió el último tramo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que sus dos amigos bajaban los palos que tenían entre las manos.

-CUDDL…Auch!-Grito Giggles, pero termino tropezándose con un cepillo de escoba roto que había quedado tirado en el suelo-.

-Giggles estas bien?-Pregunto Cuddles, dejando el palo a un lado, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-.

-La chica se tiro sobre él, abrazándolo- Cuddles… Cuddles, que alegría, que alegría!-.

-Tranquila que estoy contigo-Cuddles sonrió con dulzura correspondiendo el abrazo-.

-Aaaaaaahh!-Grito Flaky señalando tras la feliz pareja-.

-Oh, niña, como arruinaste el momento y yo que pensaba dejarlos morir juntitos-En ese momento Splendid levanto en alto su arma y esbozo una sonrisa enfermiza -.

Cuddles empujo a GIggles, poniéndose ambos de pie para poder escapar, pero el filo llego a hundirse en su hombro, desgarrándole la carne. Aun así corrió hacia adelante, empujando a los demás para que todos comenzaran a correr, no pudieron contener sus chillidos de terror.

-Splendid los observo alejarse-Que adorables son cuando corren… Adoro este juego!-Grito empezando a seguirlos, caminando desesperadamente lento-.

Los chicos corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde se dividía en dos. Los cuatro se miraron y a las dos opciones, entonces Cuddles se percató que la sangre de su herida había dejado pequeñas manchas en el suelo, formando un casi invisible caminito que señalaba su recorrido.

-Ya sé-Exclamo en susurros- Ustedes vayan por la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha, dejando manchas de sangre, así podremos distraerlo-.

-No!-Grito Giggles y enseguida se tapó la boca, cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo también en susurros- No quiero… Por fin te encuentro, si él te agarra que te va…-.

-No hay tiempo!-Dijo Nutty, dándole el palo de la escoba a el rubio para luego tomar a ambas chicas por las muñecas- No te mueras, eh!-.

-Cuddles los vio mancharse- Asegúrate de proteger a Giggles…-Susurró cuando los tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad-.

* * *

-Splendid llego allí y contemplo la dicotomía sin disminuir su emoción, entonces se percató de las manchas de sangre- Parece que estas sangrando mucho, chico…-Se dijo deslizando sus dedos sobre un par de gotas para luego lamerlas-… Buen intento…-Dijo mirando la oscuridad con un brillo sádico en sus ojos, a continuación se giró hacia el otro pasillo-… Pero prefiero la izquierda-Sin más empezó a caminar, ahora mucho más rápido que antes-.

* * *

-Se está acercando!-Grito Flaky aterrada-.

Los tres podían escuchar los pasos del peli azul cada vez más cercas, sus respiraciones agitadas denotaban el cansancio de sus cuerpos. Giggles iba de tras de la pelirroja, pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en su amado novio, porque no se fue con él, porque no le insistió, unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al recordar la manera protectora en que el chico la abrazo.

Giggles iba tan distraída por su propia mente que no se percató de que había pisado una tabla rota hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Su pie se hundió unos cuantos centímetros, al intentar sacarlo las astillas y clavos rasgaron su piel, haciendo que apretara los dientes para no gritar. Sus amigos se acercaron a ella rápidamente, tratando de sacarla pero Nutty se quedó estático al percibir los pasos tan cerca.

-Miro a la peli rosada con ojos fríos, la chica le devolvió una mirada suplicante- Flaky…-.

-Giggles dejo de sollozar para mirar al peli verde- No… Por favor…-Dijo en voz débil, mientras negaba con la cabeza-.

-Nutty…?-Dijo Flaky mirando la mano que había aprisionado su hombro, no tardó mucho en entender lo que ocurría-No… No la voy a dejar!-Grito aterrada pero segura de sus palabras- Vamos Giggles me que…-.

-En ese momento Nutty la tomo de la muñeca para tirar de ella, obligándola a que se alejara de Giggles- No te dejare morir…-Dijo con ojos oscuros, el chico parecía distinto, algo no andaba bien-.

-Nuty! Pará! por favor! Giggles!-Grito la pelirroja estirando la mano hacia su amiga, que se había quedado quieta de golpe- GIGGLES!-.

-Pero cuando los ojos rosa de la chica miraron a Flaky estos reflejaban odio, el odio nacido de la desesperación y el miedo- Basuras! Son un par de basuras! Abandonarme!... Porquerías! No son más que mierdaaaa!... Uste…Ustedes deberían morir no yo!-Grito a los chicos, que cada vez se alejaban más, hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad- Mierda… Mierda…-Giggles trato otra vez de sacar la pierna mientras sus sollozos se hacían cada vez más débiles-.

-Pobrecita, tan sola y abandonada-Dijo un susurro animado en su oído, una mano acaricio su hombro, bajando hasta sus pechos, acariciándolos débilmente- Umm, que buena carne tenemos aquí…-Dijo Splendid respirando el aroma de la chica-… Emm y huele a miedo…-Un hilo de baba se deslizo por sus labios cuando se puso de pie-.

-Giggles giro lentamente la cabeza, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y expectantes que sus pupilas parecian tan solo un par de puntitos perdidos en el blanco contorno. Solo para terminar viendo la sonrisa macabra del joven quien levantaba en alto una especie de arma. Lo último que la chica vio fue como brillaba el filo del hacha al bajar a gran velocidad-"… Cuddles…"-Pensó, abriendo la boca para gritar con todas sus fuerzas-.

* * *

El rubio se recostó contra la pared, la herida ya comenzaba a molestarle y su cuerpo estaba considerablemente agotado. Miro tras él tratando de guardar algunos segundos de silencio, pero ningún ruido llamo su atención.

-De pronto un grito femenino llego a sus oídos-… -Sus pupilas se achicaron, su respiración se detuvo unos instante, una gota de sudor frio se deslizo por su frente. Ignoro su cuerpo adolorido gracias al shock emocional, reconocía esa voz, era la voz que tanto amaba. Sus puños aprisionaron el palo al punto de que le lastimaba, sus dientes se cerraron debido al miedo y la ira- GIGGLES!-Grito al salir corriendo.

Una vez más las nubes dejaron todo sumido en una aparente oscuridad.

* * *

_"… El 12 de septiembre desapareció una chica de nombre Giggles que iba en una excursión escolar, su cabello es corto, de color rosa, recogido por un lazo rojo, lleva un vestido color rosa salmón con encajes en blanco y sandalias, tiene 15 años y sus ojos son rosas. Estaba junto a sus compañeros, también desaparecidos, de tener idea de su paradero por favor comunicarse con la comisaria. Hay recompensa…"_

* * *

**Capitulo 2! =3 **

**Espero que les este gustando la historia, ya son dos menos, cuantos mas caeran!**

**Gracia HTF, Marga16 y Shinami69 por sus reviews, Fav y Follow**

**Realmente estoy agradecida porque esten apoyando esta historia, sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, nos estamos viendo en el capi 3 **

**Hasta la proxima**


	4. Chapter 3: Desesperanza

Petunia avanzo por los pasillos, deteniéndose en cada esquina, la pata de la silla le descansaba entre las manos, que la aferraban como si esta fuera su última esperanza, y de hecho, lo era. La joven pasó por varias habitaciones cerradas pero no se animó a entrar en ninguna, sus ojos miraban las imponentes puertas de madera con desconfianza.

En un momento llego a un umbral el cual daba a, lo que en tiempos remotos, había sido una majestuosa sala con vista al bosque. Dio un paso dentro cuando se percató de que unos pasos, provenientes del pasillo, se acercaban.

Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente, miro a su alrededor mientras sus dientes comenzaban a temblar, igual que sus piernas. La mayoría de los mueblas estaban ahora hechos añicos, por lo que no había demasiados escondites. Sintiendo los pasos casi tras ella no tuvo más opción que ocultarse junto al umbral, tomo un trozo de madera del piso podrido y lo aventó lo más lejos que pudo produciendo un golpe que hizo que los pasos se detuvieran, comenzando a acercarse cada vez más lento.

-"Tranquila, Petunia… Vos podes hacerlo…"-Pensó mientras agarraba el palo como si fuera un bate, el clavo al final brillo con la luz de la luna que entraba por el gigantesco ventanal- "Solo un golpe limpio y podrás volver a estar con Handy… En casa…"-Una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente-.

Entonces su respiración se detuvo, una mano se apoyó en el umbral y una nariz comenzó a traspasarlo, para Petunia fueron segundos que duraron horas hasta que logro que su mente quedara completamente en blanco y, sin pensar en nada mas, arremetió con todas sus fuerzas a la altura de la cabeza del intruso. Sin percatarse de que gritaba a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de terror y desesperación, pero sobre todo sus ojos brillaban de decisión. Saldría de allí a toda costa.

* * *

Cuddles llego al otro extremo del pasillo casi sin aliento, aferrando fuertemente el palo que utilizaría para salvar a GIggles. No pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando ella recién se mudaba a Tree town, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello largo y esos listones rojos, recordaba como al verlo por primera vez esbozo una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba.

Y ahora estaba parado allí, viendo un agujero en las maderas podridas del suelo, algo brillo en el fondo, Cuddles se inclinó y lo tomo en estado Shock, un lazo rojo, humedecido con un líquido del mismo color. Su mirada desesperada busco unos pasos más allá, donde había un rastro de sangre que se adentraba en el interior de un cuarto.

-Al entrar vio a aquel hombre de cabello azul que lamia distraídamente la sangre de aquella hacha tan particular. Lo miro esbozando una sonrisa felina- Emm, sí que tardaste…- De un movimiento violento clavo su arma en un pedazo de carne- Sabe muy bien tu noviecita, ahora entiendo porque te gustaba…. Chillo como una ninfómana mientras la atravesaba…-Su mirada divertida recorrió el rostro del rubio, que se deformaba al observar la sangrienta escena-… Mientras la atravesaba una y otra vez…-Rio satisfecho al ver como el chico apretaba los dientes y unas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro-.

-GYYYYYAAAAAAA!-Grito Cuddles mientras corría levantando en alto el palo de madera, en lo que esperaba fuera muy amenazante-.

-Splendid dejo de reír solo para esquivar el patético ataque del chico, metiéndole la traba- ups…-Dijo distraídamente mientras veía a Cuddles caer pesadamente al suelo-.

-Tuuu…-Dijo Entre dientes el rubio, pero se detuvo al ver el objeto que lo miraba frente a él, era la cara congelada en el pavor de la peli rosada- No puede ser…-Dijo el chico lanzándose a abrazarla mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente- Te voy a matar! Que juro que te matare!-.

-No crees que te está equivocando de personas?-Rio Splendid acuclillándose frente a él- No te parece raro que seamos los únicos acá?-.

-Cuddles agacho la cabeza, dejando caer la fría cabeza a sus pies- Que quieres dicir?...-.

-No te hagas el tonto, pequeño Cuddles… Ambos sabemos quién traiciono tu confianza…-Splendid acaricio la cabeza del rubio mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa retorcida- No crees que ellos deberían pagar, después de todo… Abandonaron a tu novieci…-Splendid se interrumpió cuando el chico se incorporó de golpe-.

-Dónde están?...-Pregunto Cuddles dirigiéndose al palo, que había caído a unos pasos de ellos-.

-Splendid se relamió los labios, satisfecho y señalando hacia la izquierda dijo- La última vez que los vi corrieron hacia allá- El rubio ni siquiera miro el interior de la habitación antes de desaparecer por el umbral. El peli azul solo pudo contener una risa, luego tomo la cabeza de Giggles- Parece que tienes un novio que se pone los pantalones, eh? Jeje… Aunque no tenga ni un poco de cerebro…-.

* * *

Nutty siguió arrastrando a Flaky, ignorando sus suplicas de regresar. Sin previo aviso ambos entraron en un pequeño cuarto, no pudieron evitar caer al suelo agitados debido al esfuerzo.

-Nutty miro a la pelirroja con una sonrisa- Menos mal que salimos de ahí… Ja….-PASH! Fue lo único que escucho el peliverde antes de sentir su mejilla enrojecer-.

-Cómo puedes decir eso… Giggles… Abandonaste a GIggles!-Grito Flaky enojada mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro-.

-Y que querías que hiciera!?-Grito enfadado luego agrego con una sonrisa- Además, recuerda que vos también viniste, asique ambos la abandonamos! Jaja…-.

-Estás loco…-Dijo Flaky negando con la cabeza mientras retrocedía- Voy a ir a ayudarla-.

-Déjate de estupideces!-Grito Nutty agarrándola por la muñeca- A estas altura ya debe estar muerta-.

-No me importa! Quiero ir con ella!-Dijo la pelirroja tratando de liberarse-.

-Nutty la observo y luego estallo en una carcajada- Siempre sosa si, queriendo ser la heroína, la moralista… Pero no sos más que una nenita asustada y débil…-Flaky lo miro sorprendida, él solo pudo sonreír mas- Ni siquiera te podes liberar de mí…-.

Flaky sintió un tirón cuando, el que fue su amigo desde la infancia, la tiro contra el suelo para luego subirse sobre ella, impidiéndole que se escapara. Ella trato de sacárselo de encima mientras este comenzaba a besarle el cuello, Flaky solo podía llorar y dar pequeños gritos.

Estaba tan molesta y se sentía tan humillada, lo que Nutty decía era verdad, ella no era más que una nenita debilucha con aires de salvadora. Una inútil. No pudo evitar recordar la mano de Giggles extendida hacia ella, rogándole que la ayudara y ella siendo arrastrada.

Pero debía admitir que había una emoción dentro de ella, no sabía bien cual era, pero al llegar a ese maltrecho cuarto y caer al suelo pudo darse cuenta, estaba aliviada. Estaba aliviada de que fuera Giggles y no ella.

-Fue el recuerdo de ellas juntas, felices, lo que hizo que se enojara con ella misma. Trato de liberar una pierna, abriéndose paso con pequeños empujones, hasta que logro darle un tosco rodillazo en la entrepierna a Nutty, quien se curvó, llevándose ambas manos para aliviar la zona- DEJAME!- Grito mientras se alejaba de él en cuatro patas, pero entonces una de las manos del chico se entrelazo en su cabello, jalándola con fuerza hacia atrás- Aaaah!-Grito dejando escapar más lagrimas-.

Pero de pronto el agarre se aflojo y ella se alejó a toda velocidad de él, cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia recién ahí giro para ver a Nutty, pero la escena la dejo incluso más shockeada que antes. Esto no podía ser real, todos somos amigos, algunos se conocían incluso antes de empezar la escuela, entonces que era eso que le salpicaba el rostro y las piernas?

Cuddles golpeo una y otra y otra vez el cuerpo de Nutty, la cabeza deformada por la ferocidad con la que el rubio usaba aquel palo de madera. El peli verde extendió una suplicante mano a Flaky, rogando por su ayuda pero esta se había quedado quieta, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Flaky pudo notar algo en el rostro de Nutty que la trajo de un sacudón a la realidad-" porque está sonriendo?... Yo le estoy dando la razón… No soy más que una cobarde!"- Pensó cuando el cuerpo quedo inerte en el suelo y Cuddles se incorporó-… Cuddles…-.

La voz de la chica no fue más que un susurro cuando el rubio se paró a un paso de distancia, Flaky miro los ojos de su amigo, habían perdido aquel brillo infantil, bromista y amigable. Ahora no eran más que dos cuencas, vacías de toda emoción, sus pupilas amarillas se habían vuelto opacas por la desesperación, el shock y la tristeza.

-Flaky lo miro por largo rato mientras este levantaba en alto su arma, que chorreaba gotas de sangre directo al rostro de ella. Pero Flaky le sonrió reconfortante- "Me lo merezco… Este es mi castigo por mi cobardía… Y lo acepto"- Cerro los ojos tranquila, esperando el golpe de gracia-"Por primera vez en mi vida… no tengo miedo"…-.

* * *

-Detente!-Grito Toothy al momento que se agachaba para esquivar el golpe de Petunia-.

Pero la chica había puesto tal cantidad de fuerza y envión en el ataque que no fue capaz de detenerse, incrustando el clavo en el umbral. Luego de tratar desesperadamente de sacarlo sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

-Tranquila, Petunia, soy yo… Toothy, ves?-Dijo el chico sonriéndole-.

-Toothy…-Dijo débilmente la chica mientras lo abrazaba- Tenia tanto miedo…-.

-No te preocupes que ya estoy acá…-Toothy le sonrió mientras ambos salían de regreso al pasillo- Pudiste ver a alguien más?-.

-Me temo que no… Me pregunto si todos estarán bien?-Petunia camino abrazándose a sí misma, se sentía desprotegida sin un arma o algo-.

-Seguro que están todos bien, ya verás cómo salimos todos juntos-Una vez dicho esto ambos se quedaron callados, Toothy no soportaba este ambiente tan tenso, necesitaba decir algo- Jaja, casi me das con ese palo, no sabes el susto que me pegaste, jeje-Contrario al efecto que quería causar solo logro que un aura depresiva rodeara a la chica- Eh! No, este… No me refiero a… Uy…-.

-No, tienes razón, si no hubieses sido vos seguramente habría matado a alguno-Dijo pensativa la peli azul-.

-No te preocupes, al final no pasó nada-Rio Toothy pero suspiro al darse cuenta que la chica solo miraba el suelo-.

Ambos caminaron en silencio un poco más hasta que Toothy se detuvo en una puerta, algo le llamaba la atención y no pudo evitar llamar a su compañera.

-No te parece rara esta puerta?-Pregunto Toothy-.

-Petunia la observo- No realmente, es negra, de madera y los detalles parecen de… es oro?... También el picaporte es dorado…-.

-Ya sé! No es demasiado nueva en comparación con las otras?- Dijo Toothy-.

-Tienes razón!-Dijo ella sorprendida- Entramos?...-.

Ambos asintieron y giraron el picaporte el cual cedió, abriendo la puerta de lentamente. Petunia dio un paso dentro pero un horrendo escalofrió le recorrió la espalda haciendo que no pudiera avanzar más. Pero no fue necesario adentrarse demasiado para ver su interior ya que era un cuarto apenas más grande que un armario y estaba completamente iluminado por velas rojas y negras, alumbrando un gigantesco pentagrama con el dibujo de la cabeza de una cabra en el centro.

-Que es todo esto?-Pregunto Petunia, pero al no recibir respuesta se giró hacia toothy, el cual se precipito pesadamente sobre ella. La peli azul lo agarro por los brazos a la vez que la cabeza del chico se recostaba sobre su hombro- Toothy… que te pasa?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz-.

Entonces sintió sus manos humedecerse de un líquido espeso, al mirar la espalda del chico esta estaba llena de cuchillo de cocina de todos los tamaños, al mirar eso noto como otro liquido recorría su espalda. Con repugnancia empujo el cadáver de su amigo, viendo como este caía pesadamente al suelo.

-Tks tks, que malos modales, no sabías que la comida no debe tirarse?-Dijo una voz frente a ella. Petunia abrió los ojos como platos al contemplar a un hombre de cabello celeste con una sonrisa boba en su rostro- Oh, cierto, soy Lumpy, el chef… Un placer, Damita-Se presentó levantando en alto un cuchillo, de pronto esa sonrisa boba pasó a ser una fría y calculadora. Entonces cerró la puerta del cuarto con desesperante lentitud, sin sacar la mirada de los aterrados ojos de la chica- Bueno, sigamos con la clase de modales, no entres a cuarto ajenos sin permiso y por ultimo…-.

Petunia no aguanto más y sin mediar palabra se giró y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras dejaba un rastro de lágrimas. Lumpy solo la observo alejarse con otra de sus sonrisas bobas, luego se inclinó y agarro por el tobillo el cuerpo de Toothy para comenzar a arrastrarlos.

-Lumpy suspiro- Por ultimo no salgas corriendo como una loca… Oh, con lo que le servirían los modales… Después de todo Mole adora a las chicas con modales, jeje-Rio tontamente mientras dejaba un camino con la sangre del chico, entonces sus ojos celestes miraron el cuerpo- Como debería prepararte?... Emm… Oh, no debo olvidarme de escribir la receta con la que te prepare, emm, estarás delicioso, pequeño Toothy… Teserviréjunto a tupreciado Sniffles… jaja-.

* * *

Flaky cerró los ojos lista para el golpe de gracia, pero este jamás llego en su lugar una voz dulce acaricio sus oídos. Al abrir los ojos se encontró mirando a dos preocupados ojos verdes.

-…Flippy…-Dijo ella- FLIPPY!-Entonces lo empujo para ganar distancia-.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Flippy con una sonrisa triste-.

-Donde esta?...-Flaky miro a ambos lados buscando a su amigo- Donde esta Cuddles?!-.

-Cuddles?... oh, debe ser él-Dijo con tristeza mirando un bulto tirado junto a la puerta... -Flippy dio un paso hacia ella pero la chica se alejó más-… Lo lamento, pero él iba a atacarte, yo no pude quedarme quieto…-.

-Flaky lo miro y le pregunto- Vos… Vos estas con ellos, no?- La ver la cara de incredulidad del chico se incorporó molesta- Es cierto! Todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa!... Porque nos hacen esto!?... Nosotros… Nosotros no les hicimos nada!-Grito quebrándose en llanto, entonces Flippy la abrazo, consolador-.

-Lo siento tanto… Pero ellos me engañaron, me dijeron que solo era una broma para unos niños tontos… Jamás creí que estarían tan enfermos… Lo siento tanto-Flippy la abrazo más fuerte-.

-Flaky sollozo mientras sus músculos se relajaban- Es eso verdad… Flippy?-.

-Jamás te mentiría, Flaky-Sin embargo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras sus ojos centellearon en un amarillo neón tan frio como emocionado- Déjamelo a mí, yo te sacare de este infierno…-.

* * *

_"La foto anterior muestra a tres de los ocho chicos desaparecidos, Nutty (Derecha) tiene cabello verde con un mechón amarillo en el flequillo, un ojo amarillo y el otro verde, llevaba una remera blanca y unos short marrones con zapatillas verdes. Toothy(Izquierda) Tiene el cabello rosado medio lila, ojos del mismo color y pecas, llevaba unas zapatillas negras, una remera deportiva y unos pantalones largos, también deportivo. Por último, Cuddles (Centro) Tiene el cabello rubio y ojos ámbar, vestía una bermuda de jean, sudadera amarilla y zapatillas del mismo color. Todos tienen 15 años y desaparecieron el 12 de septiembre en una excursión escolar. Cualquier información comunicarla a la comisaría más cercana."_

* * *

**Capitulo 3! Disculpen la gigantesca espera! **

**Gracias a los que la siguen leyendo y tambien gracias a los que me dejaron reviews, favs y follows. **

**Y a los que dejan guest, que avecen no aparecen pero me llegan =3**

**Alegotica12, yuliset, Toumei shoujo y marga16**

**Siempre se agradecen y animan un monton =D**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capi**

**Hasta luego**


	5. Chapter 4: Amor

Petunia corrió con todas sus fuerzas, sin mirar si quiera a donde iba o por cuales habitaciones pasaba. Su visión estaba tan nublada por las lágrimas que termino por tropezarse un par de veces, hasta que en un momento no pudo evitar caerse al pisar algo.

-Auch…-Se quejó la peli azul cuando sus ojos encontraron la razón de su caída- Un celular…-Entonces su vista viajo hasta la correa que de este colgaba, rápidamente saco su celular y las comparo- Este es… El celular de Handy!-.

Se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, hasta que su vista se centró en una escalera que ascendían a un desván. Allí había un pequeño rastro de sangre.

-No… no puede ser-Petunia subió lo más rápido que pudo las escalera y apoyo la oreja sobre la puerta, al no oír nada decidió entrar-.

Pero la pobre chica jamás pensó que vería semejante escena, en la pared, alumbrado por un par de velas, estaba clavado el cuerpo del peli naranja, sus brazos habían sido amputados y cosidos, al igual que sus piernas, y sus ojos estaban vendados.

-Qui… Quien anda ahí!?-Grito el chico furioso, tratando de mover su cuerpo para liberarse, tarea que le fue imposible debido a que tanto sus hombros como lo que quedaba de sus extremidades habían sido atravesadas por bastones de acero, eran estos los que mantenían el cuerpo prácticamente inmovilizado-

-Handy!-Grito Petunia corriendo hacia él-Espera, te sacare de acá enseguida!-Dijo frenética mientras trataba desesperadamente de sacar alguno de los bastones, pero ninguno cedió ante su desesperación. La chica se dejó caer al suelo derrotada-… No puedo… Ayudarte…-.

-PERFECTO!-Dijo una voz tras ella, acompañada por aplausos, un hombre de pelo violeta y lentes oscuros estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación, pintando un cuadro- Era eso lo que le faltaba a la pintura… Ahora, si fueras tan amable de no moverte, querida-.

-Maldito lunático! No te atrevas a tocarla!-Grito el chico furioso-.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, no la tocare… siempre y cuando permanezca quieta-Dijo Mole sin levantar la vista de su lienzo-.

-Petunia miro a su alrededor aterrada, los muros estaban llenos de cuadros que parecían haber salido del infierno. Gente quemándose, amputados, desangrándose hasta el punto de ahogarse en su propia sangre- Están locos…-Dijo negando con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie- No… Ustedes están enfermos!-.

-Entonces los ojos violetas se clavaron en la chica, haciendo que se congelara al instante- Creí haberte dicho que no te movieras-Con un lento giro de muñeca algo atravesó velozmente la habitación y se incrusto en la pierna de la peli azul, haciendo que volviera a caer al suelo dando fuertes gritos de dolor-.

-PETUNIA!-Grito desesperado Handy, mientras unas lágrimas corrían por su rostro-.

-Así está mejor…-Dijo Mole volviendo a su lienzo, con una sonrisa-.

* * *

Flippy caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos mientras, tras él, la pequeña pelirroja no dejaba de dar pequeñas sacudidas y de asomarse al interior de algunas habitaciones. Llego un momento en que el peli verde suspiro molesto y sin previo aviso se giró para mirar a la chica a la cara.

-Ah!... Pasa algo?-Pregunto tímidamente Flaky al ver el entrecejo fruncido en el rostro de su salvador-.

-Esa debería ser mi línea, si te sigues retrasando jamás saldremos de este lugar-Flippy uso un tono que denotaba su fastidio ante la situación-.

-Flaky agacho la cabeza apenada- Lo siento…-Dijo en un hilo de voz, luego miro al chico con todo su rostro rojo-… Pero…yo…-.

-Qué?... Solo dilo…-Ordeno el peli verde cruzándose de brazos-.

-Es solo… Que… Yo necesito…-Flaky se estaba poniendo más colorada al momento que sus piernas comenzaba a chocar débilmente una contra la otra-… Necesito ir al baño…-Dijo en un hilo de voz-.

-Flippy se la quedó mirando para luego suspira molesto- Solo era eso…- Flaky asintió con sus mejillas coloradas-.

* * *

-Petunia se había quedado sentada allí hacía ya quince minutos, sin decir nada- Ups… Me quede sin azul…Quédense ahí, vuelvo en unos segundos… Ah, se me olvidaba…-Giro su muñeca y un segundo bastón atravesó la mano izquierda de la peli azul- Yo que vos no lo soltaría, jeje- Luego cerró la puerta-.

-La peli azul hizo oídos sordos ante las palabras de aquel sujeto y se arrancó el bastón-En seguida te sacare…-Pero entonces sintió un tirón en el brazo, al mirar su mano se percató de que el bastón tenía un soga atada, al seguirla con la vista logro distinguir que la soga estaba atada a una gigantesca cuchilla, la cual pendía sobre Handy-… Que hago…?-.

-Qué ocurre?...-Pregunto Handy, su voz cada vez era más débil, seguramente había perdido mucha sangre. Cuando Petunia le dijo lo que ocurría una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente- Tienes que salir de acá, Petunia…-.

-No lo hare!-Grito con lágrimas en sus ojos azules-.

-Petunia escúchame!-Dijo Handy- Me amas?...-.

-Si…-Contesto enseguida Petunia-.

-Ahora mírame, aunque salga de acá, no seré más que una carga…-Dijo el peli naranja sonriendo forzadamente-.

-No, Handy… Encontraremos la manera, siempre la hay…-Petunia no podía hablar debido a que su voz se quebró por el llanto-.

-Petunia, si me ama huiras de acá…Entendido?…-Handy no obtuvo por lo que su voz se tornó demandante- Hazlo ahora!... Petunia!-.

-Está bien!… perdón… Handy…-Entonces la peli azul agrego-… Te amo…-Y soltó la cuerda-.

-Y yo a ti, petu…-La sonrisa de Handy se mantuvo, incluso cuando una ráfaga de viento apago las velas-.

-Lo siento…-Sollozo Petunia en la completa oscuridad-.

-Cuando Mole regreso observo la oscuridad con el entrecejo fruncido- Dios, ahora como terminare mí cuadro…-Dijo con fingida tristeza- Bueno, deberé atrapar otro par de actores…-.

Pero antes de que Mole pudiera darse la vuelta petunia salió de la oscuridad y lo golpeo con el bastón, que había tenido minutos antes atravesando su pierna, en la cien, derribándolo. Luego clavo su arma directo en el pecho del hombre, haciendo que este se convulsionara antes de quedar totalmente inerte en el suelo.

-No importa que… Saldré de este infierno!-Grito la peli azul para darse fuerza, entonces salió corriendo escaleras abajo-.

* * *

-Flippy estaba recostado junto a una puerta, sus ojos miraban distraídamente la luna- Emmm… Pronto será de día…- Suspiro fastidiado- Ey, ya sal de una vez, quieres…- **"Que quiero ir a mi caja de juguetes, jeje"**- Pensó mientras sus ojos centellearon-.

-Oh, con que acá estas, Flipqy… Todavía jugas al chico bueno?-Pregunto Splendid con una sonrisa burlona-.

-**Y qué hay de vos?... Ya mataste a los que te habían tocado?**-Dijo molesto el peli verde-.

-Bueno, no estaría aburrido… Si vos no hubieses matado al idiota rubio!-Grito enfadado Splendid-.

-**Yo?... El ya mato a uno de los que me habían tocado por derecho!**-Grito Fliqpy-.

-Recuerda que vos acá sos el nuevo! No te vengas a hacer el importante-Splendid había agarrado al chico del cuello de la campera-.

-**Jaja, adelante, golpéame y entonces tendré permiso para descuartizarte**-Rio Fliqpy-.

-Ey, tortolos, quieren ya parar?-Dijo fastidiado Mole, separándolos-.

-**No t**e me… Jaja, **que te pa**so?!-Rieron ambos chicos-.

-Tenía la esperanza de que no lo notaran-Dijo Mole golpeando el bastón que atravesaba su pecho- Vieron a la chica peli azul correr por acá?-.

-No vimos a nadie… Por cierto no hace que estas ocultando ahí?-Pregunto Splendid señalando la puerta del baño-.

-**Oh, solo un pequeño y rojo juguetito…-**Fliqpy sonrió sádicamente mientras arrancaba el bastón en el pecho de Mole-.

-Que rudo…-Dijo Mole tapándose la herida con indiferencia- Me iré a seguir buscando…-.

-Flaky estaba apoyada contra la puerta, se había quedado allí, petrificada ante las palabras de los hombres en el pasillo- No puedo ser tan estúpida… Petunia, ayúdame...-Pero entonces un bastón atravesó la puerta junto con su hombro, haciéndola caer al suelo-.

**-… Y parece estar tardando demasiado…-**La sonrisa en el rostro del peli verde hizo que las lágrimas afloraran a los ojos rojos de la chica-.

-Ahora entiendo porque la elegiste, parece un pequeño pollito…-Splendid sonrió sádicamente al dar un paso dentro del baño pero algo lo agarro por el cuello arrojándolo de nuevo en el pasillo-.

-**Ella es mía, recuérdalo… Ahora, creo que es hora de que juguemos de verdad, Flaky**- Fliqpy agarro el delgado tobillo de la joven y la llego a rastras por el pasillo-.

-Porque!? Vos me los prometiste!-Grito ella entre sollozos-.

-**Ups… Parece que mentí, jajajaja!-**Rio divertido Fliqpy, mientras Flaky rasguñaba desesperadamente el suelo y trataba de liberar su pierna mediante sacudidas. Sus intentos no hicieron más que aumentar las carcajadas del peli verde-.

Flaky no paro de gritar hasta que Fliqpy se paró frente a una puerta y la derribo de una patada, el interior estaba iluminada por una luz similar a la de un quirófano, pero no estaba sobre un sillón ni una camilla, sino que hacia centellar un conjunto de cadenas y ganchos que pendían del techo, junto a ellos había una mesa llena de cuchillos de diversos tamaños.

-La pequeña pelirroja observo el interior aterrada, tanto que sus gritos se negaban a abandonar su garganta, Fliqpy la miro con una sonrisa enfermiza- **Bienvenida a tu preciado y ultimo aposento, mi dama…**-El peli verde la lanzo dentro de la habitación y ella se quedó tendida en el suelo, fue Fliqpy quien la obligo a devolverle la mirada**-… Tomare todo de ti, tu dolor, tus lágrimas, tu carne…**-Y sin más la beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la pequeña boca de Flaky**-… Todo.-.**

* * *

_"Se busca a Handy, joven desaparecido el 12 de diciembre, junto a sus amigos y novia. Tiene el cabello naranja igual que sus ojos y es alto, llevaba unos vaqueros marrones y una chomba negra, con zapatillas del mismo color. Cualquier información acerca de su paradero será bien recompensada"_

* * *

**Al fin pude subir el capitulo 4!**

**Quiero agradecerle HTF, Marga16 y Yuliset por sus comentarios.**

**Tambien a todos los que le dieron Follow y fav a la historia.**

**Espero que les siga gustando =D**

**Hasta la proxima **


	6. Chapter 5 Directo del infierno

La peli azul había llegado a lo que ella denominaba la habitación más cruel que había visto en su vida, seguramente para ellos no sería más que una simple cocina. Por suerte para ella no había nadie, claro que nadie vivo. Sobre una enorme mesada estaba la cabeza de Sniffles y Toothy, decorados a su alrededor con fetas de su carne y algunas hojas de lechuga. A su lado había una fuente roja donde flotaban pequeños trozos de carne, Petunia dejo de verlo cuando salió a flote un ojo color ámbar. De pronto una alarma comenzó a sonar y ella escucho pasos acercándose a toda velocidad, aterrada se metió dentro de una masada, que daba de frente a la heladera.

-Solo quedan dos, no?-Pregunto Splendid emocionado- Que suerte! Ya me estoy muriendo de hambre!- Dijo tratando de agarrar el ojo que flotaba en el fuente, pero en lugar de eso cayeron tres de sus dedos- Ey! Que te pasa Lumpy!?-.

-Nadie toca la comida sin mi permiso, Splendid-Dijo cortante Lumpy mientras agitaba un cuchillo en sus manos- Además, te dije que fueras a ayudar a Mole, ese tipo no encontraría un elefante aunque lo tuviera frente a él-Dijo burlón mientras sacaba algo del horno y apagaba la alarma-.

-Asique un elefante… Bueno, por lo menos puedo ver a un chef estúpido cuando lo tengo enfrente-Rio Mole mientras atravesaba a Lumpy a la altura del hígado- Por cierto, vieron pasar a esa chiquilla por acá?-.

-Ya te dije que no!-Grito Lumpy sacándose el cuchillo y mirando su delantal- Y lo acababa de lavar…-.

-Bueno… Me voy, ah! por cierto… Que te parece una apuesta Splendid?-Pregunto Mole-.

-Al peli azul le brillaron los ojos- Claro que apostamos!?-.

-El próximo objetivo de cada uno a que la encuentro yo-Rio Mole-.

-QUE!? Pero esta vez solo mate a una!-Se quejó Splendid luego lo pensó un poco- Pero acepto!-Luego salió corriendo de la cocina-.

-Bien, ahora podrás cocinar tranquilo…Ah! Podrías ir a mi cuarto, el peli naranja está ahí todavía-Dijo Mole dando la vuelta para irse-.

-Suspiro cansado- Todo yo todo yo…-Lumpy suspiro dejando el pastel enfriarse en la mesada, para luego dirigirse a la heladera- Bueno, todavía falta el postre, espero que su carne sea dulce-Dijo relamiéndose los labios y sin más abandono la cocina-.

-Petunia Salió de su escondite y tomo todos los cuchillos que pudo- Tengo que ser cuidadosa…-Se dijo para luego salir corriendo por la puerta opuesta de donde se habían ido los tres-.

* * *

Flaky había perdido el conocimiento tantas veces que ya no recordaba que parte había cortado primero aquel peli verde demente. Sus carcajadas llenaban sus oídos y su cabeza a tal punto que le dolían, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro hasta caer pesadamente al suelo. Ella estaba acostada sobre un conjunto de cadenas que se alternaba con pequeñas espinas de hierro, sus manos estaban amarradas sobre su cabeza con alambre de púas, de manera que cada vez que forcejeaba hilos de sangre brotaban de sus muñecas.

-**Que pasa preciosa?**-Rio Fliqpy mientras la agarraba del pelo para que lo mirara- **Otra vez vas a desmallarte?**-.

-Flaky frunció las cejas, forzándose a no ceder- Pu… Púdrete…-Dijo en un susurro apenas audible-.

-Fliqpy rio divertido por la fingida rudeza- **Que dijiste? Jaja… No puedo oírte…**-Dice mientras acerca su rostro y la fuerza a besarlo-.

-Flaky se remueve como puede, tanto brazos como piernas tienen cortes profundos que no paran de sangrar. Cuando al fin la dejo respirar otra vez ella aprovecho el acercamiento y le escupió la saliva junto al labio del chico- Que te pudras!-Grito con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

Fliqpy sonrió mientras lamia la saliva en su rostro, sin darle tiempo a la chica para que tuviera un poco de paz agarro uno de los ganchos que colgaban del techo y atravesó su pierna, se dio tiempo para deleitarse con sus gritos para luego repetir la misma acción con la pierna izquierda.

Unos segundos después trabó las cadenas de manera que la pelirroja no pudiera cerrar las piernas, entonces saco unas tijeras enorme y corto la remera, para luego cortarle la ropa interior. Flaky se removía con lágrimas en los ojos, plagados de pura desesperación y temor.

-**Que te ocurre? Solo voy a darte un poco de placer antes de mandarte al infierno-**Rio Fliqpy mientras hundía dos dedos dentro de la pequeña que se curvo incomoda-.

-No…PA…PARA! PO…Por favor! Aahhh…-Flaky no pudo evitar jadear cuando el peli verde comenzó a juguetear dentro de ella, entonces sintió un punzante dolor en sus pecho, al mirar vio con Fliqpy mordía sus pezones- Aaaah!... Aaah!-Los gemidos de Flaky se mezclaban con gritos de dolor, lo cual no hacía más que excitar a su captor-.

-**Como me puedes pedir que pare, cuando mi cuerpo me pide más**-Dijo Fliqpy extasiado mientras se sacaba la chaqueta milita, dejándola caer a un costado-** Estuve esperando este momento desde que te vi…-**Dijo en un susurro tan seductor como enfermizo, mientras acariciaba con su miembro el sexo de la joven-.

Flaky no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar, sabía que sus suplicas no harían mas que emocionar a su agresor, solo pudo apretar los labios en un intento de no brindar más gritos y gemidos pero en cuanto se sintió invadida por el peli verde su fuerza se quebró, al igual que su corazón. Se sentía abandona, humillada y utilizada mientras el compás rítmico de Fliqpy aumentaba en fuerza y rudeza, causándole cada vez más dolor, sin embargo notaba otro instinto mucho más vergonzoso y que la hacía enojarse con su cuerpo, era una sensación que le prohibía pensar con claridad.

-Fliqpy dejo que su cuerpo se encimara con el de ella mientras arremetía con todas sus fuerza- **Eres tan deliciosa como me imaginaba, jamás me cansare de esto, Flaky**-Susurro para luego besarla, entonces bajo más y comenzó a morderle el cuello y a lamer la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas- -.

Flaky no paraba de gritar y gemir aterrada, sus ojos se veían opacos por la desesperanza y estaban secos de tanto llorar. Sintió como sus parpados le pesaban, por primera vez en su vida deseo que su muerte llegara de una vez, pero sabía que en las manos de ese demente no era más que un juguete y que con suerte la mataría una vez se aburriera. O peor, jamás se aburriría.

-Fliqpy llego a su climax- **Aaah, que delicia!...**-Rio divertido mientras veía los ojos de la joven cerrase mientras su reparación se hacía más lenta. Sus ojos se cerraron satisfecho y cansado, pero al abrirse un nuevo brillo apareció, era verde jade, observo el rostro dormido de la chica y no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla con dulzura- Lo siento tanto…-.

* * *

Petunia había llegado a una puerta, del otro lado no dejaban de oírse gemidos y gritos. La peli azul estaba segura de que se trataba de una de sus amigas pero no había logrado atravesar el umbral debido al temor que la aguardaba dentro.

-"Si es una trampa?"-Pensó mientras el cuchillo entre sus manos temblaba, de pronto los ruidos cesaron y con ellos las carcajadas, todo se hizo silencio-"Sé valiente, Petunia"-Se ordenó mientras abría la puerta con la mayor delicadeza posible-.

-La peli azul abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el peli verde que la miro sorprendido- Tuuu…-dijo molesta Petunia cuando ambos escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban-.

Entonces el peli verde tomo la mano de la peli azul y la obligo a entrar a la habitación, la chica no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, asique ambos terminaron dentro de aquel cuarto relativamente oscuro. Petunia escucho un quejido y al mirar se encontró con Flaky, semidesnuda, su cuerpo no paraba de sangre.

-Flaky!-Grito horrorizada por el estado de la chica, corriendo hacia ella-.

-Pe…-Dijo la chica pero no pudo decir más que eso, su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras la peli azul la ayudaba a bajarse-.

-No pude detenerlo, lo siento…-Dijo Flippy que no se había separado de la puerta-.

-Lo sientes!?-Grito Petunia ayudando a Flaky a ponerse de pie para luego apuntar al chico con el cuchillo- Mira lo que nos hiciste!? Todos… Todos están muertos!-Grito con lágrimas en sus ojos-.

-De verdad lo siento! No sé qué más…-En ese momento Flippy sintió una puntada en la cabeza- **Jajaja, Ya sé que hacer contigo…-**Rio el peli verde con una voz más grave-.

-Que le pasa?...-Pregunto Petunia mientras fruncía el entrecejo confundida-.

-**Nada que te importe, jeje**-Rio Fliqpy mientras corría hacia ella para luego tomarla por el cuello. En ese momento Petunia le clavó el cuchillo en el estómago, Fliqpy lo miro sorprendido y luego estallo en una carcajada- **Jajaja, que estúpida… Realmente creíste que sería tan fácil?**-Dijo mientras apretaba mas el frágil cuello de la peli azul. Pero en ese momento una de sus manos comenzó a separarse de ella con desesperante lentitud, Fliqpy la miro con odio- **Otra vez tú! Ya no te entro metas pesado!**-Grito furioso mientras la mano tomaba el cuchillo y le atravesaba la garganta- **Maldito…-**Se quejó mientras escupía sangre-.

-En ese momento sintió que alguien lo empujaba, al mirar se encontró con Flaky quien lo derribo hacia las cadenas- Maldito enfermo!-Grito con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras volvía a caer al suelo-.

-Petunia fue soltada en ese momento y, luego de toser violentamente, corrió hacia Flaky para ayudarla a levantarse- Vamos, tenemos que salir de acá…-.

-Váyanse ya!-Grito Flippy**- No irán a ninguna parte! No las dejare!**-Grito enloquecido, sus ojos se habían vuelto ámbar para luego volver a ser verde- No sé cuánto podre retenerlo! Apresúrense!- **Vuelve acá perra! Esa es mía! JAjajaaj**- Rio mientras las cadenas se incrustaban en su cuerpo, enredándose y causándole profundas cortadas-.

* * *

-Ambas corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, al final del pasillo vieron una figura observándolas- No está mal para una niña, pero se terminó el juego-Rio Mole comenzando a caminar hacia ellas-.

-Por acá!-Grito comenzando a bajar una escalera, ambas corrieron un poco más hasta que pasaron por una encrucijada y ambas miraron hacia la izquierda al oír unas quejas-.

-Qué tipo más pesado y eso que está en pedazos-Lumpy se percató de la mirada de las chicas y esbozo una sonrisa boba mientras agitaba uno de los brazos del peli naranja a modo de saludo amistoso- Gracias por venir, vuelvan pronto, jeje-.

-Oh, ahí estas pequeña escurridiza!-Rio Splendid frente a ellas mientras hilos de baba escapaban de sus labio- Ambas deben ser muy dulces, emm que hambre tengo…-Dijo pensativo mientras su mente divagaba-.

-Petunia!-Grito Flaky tirando de ella para que agarraran el camino de la derecha, la peli azul la siguió, sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de Handy ser arrastrado como si no fuera más que un saco de papa-.

Las dos chicas llegaron hasta la enorme puerta de la entrada y, lentamente la abrieron, la misma no tenía llave ni nada. Cosa que no sorprendía, ellas se miraron y sonrieron al atravesar el umbral, Flaky estaba un poco mareada pero podía caminar, el sol comenzaba a salir.

Pero su paz no duro mucho, de una ventana apareció Fliqpy, lucía una sonrisa y la mitad de su cuerpo ensangrentado con su propia sangre, bañado por la lluvia de cristales derribo a la pelirroja. Petunia se giró sorprendida y miro la situación.

-Regresa a dentro-Ordeno Moles mirándola con seriedad, a su lado estaba Splendid y Lumpy- Se acabó…-.

-Eso no es cierto!-Grito Petunia sacando otro cuchillo-.

-Ey! Ese es mi favorito!-Grito Lumpy tratando de salir por el umbral pero Splendid lo detuvo-.

-No seas tarado, el sol ya está saliendo-Splendid miro a Petunia con una sonrisa amistosa- Si vienes te prometo que será una muerte rápida-.

-Habla por vos-Dijo cortante Mole-.

-Váyanse al infierno!-Grito Petunia-.

-**Querida, de donde crees que vienen?-**Rio Fliqpy mientras obligaba a la pelirroja a quedarse en el suelo-.

-Mátala ya Fliqpy y serás uno de nosotros-Rio Lumpy-.

-**Como digas, chefcito**-Rio Fliqpy-.

-Aah!-Grito Flaky mientras lloraba, entonces miro a Petunia que la observaba desesperada y no pudo evitar recordar a Giggles. Entonces sonrió con dulzura a pesar del temor-"Mi castigo"- Luego miro a su amiga- CORRE! VETE! PETUNIA!-.

-Nooo!-Grito la peli azul al ver como el peli verde se acercaba al cuello de la chica y, de una manera animal, comenzó a penetrar la delicada piel del cuello de Flaky a mordiscones, mientras esta no paraba de gritar y agitarse-.

-Andante! Pet…uniag… coo…rerre!...-Grito mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando cada vez más, pero estaba aliviada, por lo menos podría irse con sus amigos-.

Sin embargo Petunia no necesito correr, de hecho no pudo hacerlo, su cuerpo cedió y cayo de rodillas, sus ojos observaron la escena sin lograr creerla.

-Debiste haberte ido, jeje…-Rio Splendid con inocencia mientras veía como Fliqpy arrastraba dentro el cuerpo de la pelirroja-.

-Que son… Porque hicieron… Porque nos hicieron esto?-Pregunto la peli azul observándolos sin expresión alguna-.

-Los tres hombres que quedaban en la puerta se miraron el primero en hablar fue Mole- Por arte…-El segundo Splendid- Porque tenía hambre- Por ultimo Lumpy- Por recetas- Entonces asomo Fliqpy- **Por diversión, jaja**-.

-Los cuatros miraron a la peli azul para luego hacer una reverencia- Gracias por su visita señorita, pero la cena ha terminado- Dijeron todos luego agrego Splendid- Felicidades-.

-Poco a poco comenzaron a entrar, Mole fue el último- Recuerda que no he terminado de pintar tu cuadro- Luego saco algo y se lo lanzo, cuando quieras vuelve para que lo termine- Entonces sonrió- Podremos cenar todos juntos-.

* * *

Petunia miro el cuadro donde estaba Handy crucificado y ella a sus pies, no tenía fondo y sus rasgos no estaban dibujados aun. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista la mansión había desaparecido, sus oídos oyeron el silencio y su cabello se sacudió con la brisa, de pronto escucho un ladrido tras ella.

-Encontramos a una!-Grito un hombre uniformado, acercándose a ella- Escucha, te encuentras bien?-.

-Petunia lo vio acercarse y oculto el dibujo entre sus ropas-…- Lo miro con ojos perdidos-.

-Donde están todos los demás?- Pregunto el hombre-.

-Pero petunia solo pudo señalar frente a ella, al campo vacío- Ellos… Monstruos…-Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar- Mansión… Sangre…-Sus ojos se cerraron y ella cayo desmayada-… Muertos…-.

* * *

_"El 12 de septiembre desapareció un grupo de jóvenes amigos, entre ellos había dos chicas más (foto derecha) Se llama Flaky, tiene 15 años, cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos, de estatura baja, llevaba puesta una remera blanca, falda roja y zapatillas rojas, es asustadiza y nerviosa si la ve no acercársele abruptamente, cualquier tipo de información comunicarla a la comisaria"._

* * *

_"(Tapa) Fue encontrada una de las chicas desaparecidas el 12 de septiembre, no presenta heridas graves pero si un estado de shock muy severo, ha sido internada en un neuropsiquiatrico y varios especialistas parecen asegurar que debe haber vivido cosas muy violentas para que se encuentre en tal estado. La policía espera que luego de su recuperación pueda dar testimonio de lo ocurrido"_

* * *

_Es el fin de la triste aventura de los pobres jovenes, espero que les gustara la historia_

_Ahora subo el EPILOGO =3_

_Debo admitir que mientras escribia la parte de Fliqpy y Flaky me decia "Mierda nodame, estas enferma!" 0.0_

_Pero si les gusto la hisotria valio la pena XD_

_Hasta el epilogo _


	7. Epilogo: Leyendas ubanas

EPILOGO:

En la noche una chica de cabello lila lee un blog llamado "Hell in here" donde se narran experiencias y leyendas urbanas del pequeño pueblo de Tree town:

_"Ya sabes, si vas por el bosque al atardecer y encuentras una mansión blanca, corre, corre tan rápido como pueda o podrás terminar por ser un invitado más en su cena. Te lo digo a sabiendas de lo que te podría ocurrí, hoy escribo esto para que todos sepan la historia._

_Ya no aguanto más esta vida, me lo han robado todo, hasta mis últimos 10 años, estoy harta de las drogas y las agujas, no estoy loca sé lo que ocurrió. Pero solo ellos saben que es verdad y se deben regocijar en sus oscuros y secretos manjares humanos._

_Escribo esto para que me recuerden y, para que sepan que voy a volver a ese lugar. Mentiría si dijera que es para vengarme, eso ya no tiene sentido, solo quiero volver junto a mi amado Handy, decirle que lo intente hasta donde pude pero que ya estoy cansada. _

_Volveré a estar a su lado, aunque solo sea en este dibujo, en una pintura hecha por uno de esos psicópatas. Me despido y te ruego, no vayas allí o lo perderás todo, incluso tu vida._

_Posteado por: ardillitazul_flor El 11 de septiembre del 2013."_

-Otra vez leyendo cosas rara, Lammy-Dice un chico de cabello celeste-.

-Aaah! No me asustes así, Truffles!-Grito la chica apagando el monito. Luego sonrió picara- Hermanito quieres que te cuente una historia?-.

-Si es una de terror prefiero que no-Dijo acobardado el chico-.

-No sea cobarde, después de todo es Halloween-Rio la peli lila- vera, Truffles, cuenta una leyenda que en el bosque has una mansión en la cual viven cuatro demonios, si la ves solo corre, pues ellos disfrutan de hacer fiestas, pero sobre todo cenas…-.

* * *

_"Ya han pasado 10 años de la misteriosa desaparición de los jóvenes en la excursión escolar. Hoy lamentamos anunciar que la única sobreviviente ha desapareció en su camino a la universidad, nadie sabe dónde está. Lleva el cabello azul, largo, ojos azules, vestía un vestido celeste y tenía un adorno en forma de flor. La última vez fue vista en la cercanía del bosque a las afueras del pueblo, el 12 de septiem…"_

* * *

**_FIN_**

_Ahora si, estoy en paz con esta historia, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en finalizarla_

_Saludos y gracias a todos los que siguieron el fic hasta el final =D_

_Y espero haber estado a la altura de sus espectativa._

_Muchos saludos y hasta la proxima n.n_


End file.
